1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive sheet for a touch panel which has a resin film, on which a plurality of detection electrodes and a plurality of peripheral wirings electrically connecting the detection electrodes to terminal portions are formed, and having a three-dimensional shape, and a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a display device for a multi-function mobile phone (smartphone), a digital camera, or a personal computer, a so-called touch panel on which various operations are performed by a touch with a finger has been widely used. In the related art, while this kind of touch panel has spread as a so-called two-dimensional body having a planar operation surface, recently, a three-dimensional (stereoscopic) body represented by a body in which side surfaces are provided by bending end portions of an operation surface and operations on the side surfaces are enabled has been suggested. For example, JP2012-242871A (in particular, see FIG. 2) discloses a touch panel in which an operation surface is curved.
The touch panel has a resin film on which detection electrodes and peripheral wirings electrically connecting the detection electrodes to terminal portions are formed. In order to obtain a three-dimensional body, the resin film needs to be bent; however, at this time, as described in WO2012/132846A (in particular, see FIG. 1), for example, the peripheral wirings are bent along with the resin film.